


洪水跌堕

by 2tang



Category: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta - Fandom, Chinese - Fandom, 青黄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tang/pseuds/2tang





	洪水跌堕

[青黄] 洪水跌堕

 

前段时间黄濑拍了个香水广告，青峰在开车路过商场时看到了，要不是正巧在等红灯，他还不知道要走神多久。

 

照片上的黄濑性感又颓废，介于青年的成熟和少年的青涩之间有股无意识勾引的暧昧，他上半身裸露，只有脖子上系了一个镂空的黑色蕾丝缎带，看向镜头的眼神又罪恶又无辜。青峰看着他的广告照片只觉得一把邪火从下腹腾地升起来。

 

他一路强迫自己把注意力集中到开车上来，稍一放纵，就想起黄濑在他身下专注看着他的眼神，软化了棱角，荡开一片情欲的涟漪。本来两人工作都不清闲很久没做了，这回蓦地被黄濑击中，他竟万分想念从前食髓知味的一次次情事。

 

在车上收到黄濑的短信，说是今天是8月31号，早点回家有惊喜。青峰便换了条路，敞开踩油门一路风驰电掣地回去了。

 

生日收到的礼物是一块手表，黄濑说是和他相熟的设计师没事设计出来玩玩的，没打算量产，就十几块，全球限量哦。

 

青峰从不怀疑黄濑的眼光，他衣柜里许多衣服都是黄濑挑的，好多次都听人说他很适合这种风格，少有的街拍也能获得一致好评，所以在打扮方面听黄濑的绝对没有错。

 

手表被他郑重收下了，黄濑看到他的表情后松了一口气，笑着说小青峰喜欢就好。

 

青峰坐在沙发上仰头看他，盯得黄濑都不自在了，数秒后无意识舔了舔嘴角，说：“黄濑，我想做了。”

 

黄濑整张脸通红，他避开青峰的眼神，吱唔着：“那我先去洗澡……”

 

“等等，”青峰站起身，低声说：“我们一起洗。”

 

他却往后退，说：“你去卧室边的浴室洗澡，我……我有别的事……”

 

青峰注视着他忽然露出惯有的懒洋洋的笑容，好似胜券在握，猎物已经落入包围圈套。便往前跨一步和他面对面，胸口抵胸口，额头贴在黄濑额头上。

 

他伸手捏黄濑戴着耳钉的耳垂，直到黄濑耳根也开始泛红，控诉他的眼神看起来水汪汪的。

 

“洗干净点，待会让你舒服。”

 

*

这一洗就是快一个小时，青峰枕着手臂仰躺在床上，头发都在冷气下自然风干了，才听到浴室水声止住。黄濑披着浴袍出来，光着脚直接踩到床上，坐在青峰身边开始把空调温度从16度往上调。

 

“别调高了，待会做起来又热。”

 

黄濑听罢，想了想咬咬牙狠心调回16度。

 

“哟，看来你是为我准备了什么？”黄濑把遥控器一扔，正要反驳，青峰突然蹿起来一把压住黄濑，作势要解他浴袍。

 

“不行不行不行！小青峰你起来！不是这样的！”黄濑扭着身子躲他，死活不肯让青峰解开系带。

 

“嗯？”青峰抓着他腰带没放，颇具隐喻意味的用下身轻轻磨蹭他。

 

黄濑撑着手坐起来，把青峰按回去躺着，长腿一伸跨坐在青峰腰间，已经有了点形状的东西热热的抵在他股间。

 

“今天你要听我的。”

 

青峰点头。

 

“不要说多余的话。”

 

青峰继续点头。

 

“你要是不喜欢，下次……下次就不做了。”黄濑说到这里底气不足。

 

在黄濑说话期间青峰的手就顺着衣襟抚上黄濑的胸口，捻住柔嫩的红点左右拨动着。

一番话下来黄濑说得情动，身子送上前让青峰粗糙的指腹揉拧，爽利而刺激。

 

喘息断断续续，黄濑舌头滑出来舔了舔上唇，随着情欲摆动腰肢。灵活修长的手指解开腰带扔到一旁，浴袍从肩头滑落，青峰便看到模特常年训练而来的姣好身材呈现在他眼前。

 

被浴袍遮住的若隐若现的下半身，是……

 

青峰呼吸一紧，剥开仅有的遮蔽物，看到黄濑下半身堪堪穿了件什么也遮不了的女士情趣内裤。镂空黑色蕾丝，布料极少，隐约勾勒出已经抬头的性器形状，身后只有一根黑色细线卡在臀缝中。

 

“这是我能接受的最大尺度了……还有些设计得更下流。”黄濑又把浴袍抓过来想盖住，青峰自是不让，拉起内裤上那一根细线，一松手，啪的一声弹在黄濑臀部，声音令人异常不堪。

 

“小青峰你不要这样……”

 

“很好看。”青峰亲了亲他的手指，指引他让他脱下自己早已鼓胀的内裤。

 

“在开车回家看到你的海报页时，我就只想着回家把你压床上狠狠地干了。”

 

“这不是正在干……”黄濑握住他粗大的茎体上下撸动，拇指在渗了水的顶端打圈，整个性器被他弄得湿湿亮亮的。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

“……嗯……”

 

“舔好它，待会有你爽的。”青峰在他屁股上拍了一下，说：“转过来。”

 

黄濑只穿一件情趣内裤在床上爬行，两人调换方向，黄濑趴在青峰身上，挺翘的臀撅起来，头朝着青峰下身，含住了他挺立的性器。伸出舌头一下一下刷着顶端的小孔，或是双唇圈住了硕大的龟头，吮吸搅动着。

 

青峰被他伺候得下腹硬得发疼，恨不得按住他就这样狠狠操进去。于是舔弄黄濑的时候更加恶意撩拨他，也不脱下他内裤，就着半透明的纱舔他硬而热的性器，从底部开始，缓慢而情色地一直舔到龟头，褪下来一点吮上了，舌头来回舔，还没让黄濑爽到就又给他遮住。

 

搞到最后黄濑整个内裤都湿得不像话，又是口水又是自己的淫液，后面也渴得厉害，不得已自己伸手指进去扩张。

 

刚才在浴室里他已经做过一遍扩张了，后穴又软又热，把手指吞得很深，青峰见他淫态毕露也加了根手指进去，两根手指在黄濑后穴搅动，循着熟悉的路径，青峰准确按到他体内的敏感点。

 

“啊……”黄濑唇边溢出呻吟，裹住青峰性器的双唇狠狠吸了一下，逼得青峰差点射出来。

 

就这样青峰一边玩着他的后穴，一边卖力吞吐他不断流水的性器，黄濑喘息不停，腾出手拨动乳头浪叫着。青峰中指用力顶到他的敏感处，黄濑闷哼一声，硬挺的性器射出一股股白浊，射到黑色内裤上，镂空的花纹上垂落着乳白的精液。

 

黄濑刚刚射完有些失神，青峰插入他后穴的手还没抽出来，等高潮期回复后反而生出不知餍足的渴望。

 

青峰盯着他红艳的穴口一收一缩，咬着他手指不放，进出间流出水来，坏心又起，说出的话也讨厌，“浪成这样，吃多少才够啊？你说你贪心不贪心？”

 

黄濑舒服得哼哼唧唧，觉得差不多了便重新坐到青峰腹部，握住粗硬的性器在臀缝磨来磨去，看向青峰的眼神骚气挑逗，“嗯……吃小青峰的这根就足够了。”

 

青峰托起他的臀部，把黄濑射满精液的内裤脱下来，薄薄的一层黑色网纱，他拿在手上放到黄濑脸旁，说：“舔干净。”

 

黄濑转头，半闭着眼睛舔他掌心内裤上自己刚射出的液体。

 

隔着湿透的纱青峰感到黄濑的舌头一点点的，只伸了舌尖的，搔痒般刷着他掌心，白色液体被粉红舌尖一卷，干干净净。

 

黄濑握住他的手腕，把脸贴到青峰的掌心，问：“好了吗？”他身子下压，不停地用后穴去蹭青峰的性器，“小青峰到底什么时候才插进来嘛。”

 

青峰大手包在他臀上用力搓揉，热度全部集中到下身蓄势待发的性器上，对着黄濑微微收缩的穴口，一鼓作气全部顶了进去。

 

“别急，全进去了。你喜欢的这根大东西，插得够不够深？”

 

“啊……嗯……还，还不够……”

 

青峰轻笑一声，听到他又说：“还要小青峰动起来，用力插我那个地方，深一点狠一点，就像上次在厨房做一样。”

 

黄濑说的是那次青峰不知道发什么疯，非要他只穿围裙在厨房做饭，后面还塞了根按摩棒。他湿得一塌糊涂根本没心思做饭，然后突然被青峰从后面抱住，按摩棒被拔出来，取而代之一根更热更大更熟悉的青峰的性器。

 

那次青峰简直像饿了十几年一样粗暴又狂野的猛干，射得黄濑什么都射不出来，哑着嗓子叫他慢点，他才恋恋不舍德把精液都射到已经红肿的穴口里。

 

“像那次一样，把你干得只能求饶吗？”

 

“如果你想，那也没问题。”

 

青峰就着黄濑骑在他身上的姿势重重向上一顶，黄濑被操弄得叫出声来，青峰粗大的性器涨得他快哭出来。温热粗硬，每一下都戳到他最爽快的那个点，他配合青峰的速度起起伏伏，努力吞到最深处咬住他。

 

“啊……再深一点，嗯……用力操我……”

 

青峰握住他柔软的腰不断往里送，淫靡的水声自两人交合处传来，囊袋拍打在黄濑白皙的臀部上留下了红印，青峰被他吸得舒服极了，循着快感的根源一次次寻找极限，越来越快越来越狠，下体的耻毛被黄濑的淫液打湿，他调笑说：“你骚起来真是出水得厉害。”

 

“这还不是……啊，再顶一下那里……还不是，拜你所赐。”

 

“是，是，我一插那这儿你就受不了是不是，恨不得光凭后面就能射。”

 

“嗯……喜欢……”

 

青峰坐起身，抱紧黄濑又快又狠地耸动几十下，干得黄濑嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，双腿缠着青峰绞紧，一刻也不愿他抽出来。

 

青峰遂他意，压着黄濑使劲磨他体内那个点，拇指压在他胸口，同样的速度揉捻按压他的乳头。黄濑全身颤抖，浪得很了呻吟都吐出些胡话，青峰的那根东西捣开他湿热的后穴来回进出，好像一把火要烧得他灰都不剩。

 

阴茎在后穴里重重碾压，青峰直直盯着黄濑色若春花的面容，眼角被逼红了，下身却馋得紧。

 

“今天既然是我生日，黄濑，你说点我喜欢的。”

 

“你想听什么……生日快乐？啊……还是喜欢你？”

 

青峰俯到他耳边，咬住带耳环的耳垂，舌头撩拨他，压低了声音带着一点气声，说：“你就说一句，'老公，你操得我好舒服'，怎么样？”

 

黄濑猛地甩头，“不要。”

 

“真的不要？”

 

“那……换一个。”

 

“这样啊……”

 

青峰把黄濑放平躺在床上，分开他双腿压在身侧，然后，把硬的发胀的性器，慢慢地，慢慢地，抽了出来。

 

黄濑的穴口还像挽留一样箍住他的龟头不放，青峰一点也没犹豫，全部拔出来了。

 

“你！你这人怎么这样！”

 

青峰握住粗大的性器在黄濑臀缝里挤压，轻轻顶一下穴口又很快抽回去，黄濑抓着那根东西往里送，嘴里叫着你快插进来呀。

 

青峰不为所动。

 

僵持不下去了，黄濑看着青峰的眼神十分委屈，抱住双腿在青峰面前打开，咬了咬唇，小声嗡嗡：“老公，快来干我。”

 

听到这话的一刻青峰好像要爆炸了，性器涨地愈发硬，扣住黄濑的腰狠狠地冲进去。

黄濑被突如其来的快感顶得尖叫一声，而后紧紧吸住青峰的阴茎往里吞，青峰卯足力气插了百来下，插得自己爽极，插得黄濑只能呻吟。

 

“老公操得你爽不爽？”

 

“啊……好舒服，好舒服……”

 

“话说完整。”

 

“嗯……老公…你操得我好舒服……好粗，好大……啊……”

 

一时间啪啪啪啪的快节奏声音响彻房间，青峰深色的性器在黄濑白皙的股间进进出出，穴口满是湿漉漉的水，翕张间吮着青峰的性器不放。

 

“我射里面了？”

 

“好……都射进来……”

 

青峰加快速度做最后冲刺，黄濑配合他一次次撞击，两人都发出不可抑制的声音，“啊……啊……啊……小青峰我要……我要射了……”

 

“嗯……一起……”

 

几十下以后，青峰压着黄濑满是吻痕的身体狠狠地射到最里面。黄濑同样，几乎没用手碰前面就出精了。

 

青峰尚未软下的性器从黄濑体内拔出来，止不住的精液便从红艳的穴口流下，黄濑下意识并拢腿夹紧后穴，没想到青峰却掰开他，手伸进去用力按压了一下刚刚才刺激过的地方。

 

这一次黄濑真的要哭出来，“别折磨我了，真的不行了……”

 

青峰收了手，说：“居然能吃进去这么多啊……“他拍拍黄濑的屁股，“喂饱你了吗？再来一次？免得过几天又想要。”

 

“那是你吧！“

 

青峰挑眉，不置可否。

 

休息了半个多小时，黄濑翻身压在青峰身上，“那就再来一次吧，今天可是小青峰生日，不满足你怎么行。”

 

“寿星有选择权吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“那我要……”青峰在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕，黄濑脸越来越红，心跳得要蹦出胸口。

 

犹豫许久，还是说：“那好吧……”

 

青峰愉悦地从床边上了锁的抽屉里拿出一根黑色的按摩棒，扔到黄濑身边，“要用最大档哦。”

 

“……就一次。”

 

*

 

8.31号晚上到底做了几次黄濑不记得了，反正第二天他躺了一整天。

 

End


End file.
